


Where Is the Boy Who Said I Was His Soulmate?

by xylarias



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short, Smut, but then again i mostly wrote this for myself hahah, here we are, i didn't actually mean to make this explicit in any way but, i guess, i just wanted to write some fluff i have no idea how i ended up writing this, i mean i guess, it's almost midnight i'm tired ok, jason mcconnell is afraid and uncertain of the future, just so you know, some references to certain songs wink wink, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: The title says it all, doesn't it? Jason and Peter lie in bed, at night, whispering all sorts of cute stuff. Fluff, mostly.
Relationships: Jason McConnell/Peter Simmonds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Where Is the Boy Who Said I Was His Soulmate?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself (mostly) so it's very short and definitely not perfect. anyway I miss these two a lot and I realized that I've never posted anything about them. hence this fic.

"Jason," Peter gasps, making eye contact with him. Jason's eyelids are half-closed, but he smiles lopsidedly at Peter, nails digging into the soft skin at his sides.

"Peter," Jason replies as he sinks into Peter, again and again, in a steady rhythm.

It's dark already, but the lamp on the bedside table is on, casting shadows across their faces. Peter breathes heavily, palms resting against Jason's chest. "Fuck," Jason curses under his breath. He exhales shakily, beads of sweat running down his temple. Peter grins weakly at him, panting. He hums, pleased, letting out a soft grunt. "God, Peter, you're so–" Jason groans, but doesn't get to finish his sentence. Jason's mind becomes clouded and he starts to feel somewhat dizzy, warmth and blood running through his veins as he holds onto his boyfriend, hips slightly jerking up to meet Peter's. "Fuck," he says again, drawling his words. Peter jolts, too, and all coherent thoughts get shrouded by a mist as they separate, Peter thudding beside Jason on the bed. 

They catch their breath, staring at the ceiling, hair sticking to their temples and foreheads. A while passes in still silence – minus the consistent humming of the air conditioning. Finally, Peter breaks the silence with a satisfied sigh. He turns his head, facing Jason. "That was nice," he says, although it comes out partly as a question. They haven't been physically intimate that much, and they both acknowledge the importance of consent and mutual pleasure. Peter is always worried about hurting Jason. Jason is worried about hurting Peter, too, but he doesn't voice his thoughts as much as Peter does. He should, though.

"Yeah," Jason replies, taking a deep breath. "It was." He takes Peter's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. "And you know what's even better?" he asks Peter, still slightly out of breath.

Peter smiles at him, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Let me guess. You are?" Jason laughs. A deep, genuine laugh, one he doesn't let out quite as often as he'd like.

"We get to sleep in tomorrow," Jason whispers, inching closer to Peter, burying his head in the space between Peter's neck and shoulder. They've started to cool down, and the sweat covering them feels cold compared to Jason's warm breath, but despite the sweat, Peter smells like home-made cookies and milk. Like he always does. Jason has no idea how he does it, but he loves it. Jason's heard the saying 'sometimes home is a person'. He's thought about that a lot. Peter smells like home. He feels like home. Maybe home really can be a person. And Jason's is Peter.

Peter sighs dreamily. "That sounds heavenly right now," he says, sliding his thumb over Jason's knuckles, soothingly. Jason raises Peter's hand to his lips, gently kissing it. Peter quirks an eyebrow. "Charming."

"Mmm," Jason agrees, kissing it again. "Aren't I?" Peter rolls his eyes at him, but clearly tries to stifle a smile playing at his lips. And all of a sudden, Jason feels the need to say something to Peter. This might be the moment. He needs to cherish the present because he's unsure of the future. He rests his head on his free hand and leans over Peter. "Hey," he says simply.

"Hey there," Peter replies, reaching out to play with a stray, brown curl. 

"I've got to tell you something. Right now." Peter's smile turns into a frown as he lowers his hand, studying Jason's face with a concerned expression on his own. "Peter Simmonds," Jason begins. Peter nods, and Jason is pretty sure that he wants to say something like _Yes, that's my name_ , but Jason deduces that he looks too serious for Peter to crack jokes. Peter's still staring at him, eyebrows furrowed. "You," Jason continues, "are my soulmate. My boyfriend. The love of my life." _You're my home_ , Jason wants to add, but he doesn't. Instead, Jason watches as relief washes over Peter's features and his mouth curls into a smile, a blush now decorating his cheeks.

"Where's all this coming from? Not that I'm complaining, but..." Peter enquires. Jason chuckles, looking at Peter affectionately, placing a soft kiss on Peter's forehead. Peter smiles at him.

"Nothing, I just... I feel like we were meant to be. Like soulmates, you know? I just..." Jason takes a deep breath. He's never said this to Peter before – not directly, anyway. "I love you." The blush on Peter's face turns crimson. He slides his hand into Jason's hair, pulling him down into a kiss. A perfect, tender one.

"I love you too," Peter confesses, stroking Jason's cheek. His eyes are full of wonder, adoration. They're innocent, but intelligent. Vulnerable, yet strong. Full of youthfulness.

But most of all, they're full of love.

Suddenly, Jason winces. "That was a bit too cheesy, wasn't it?" he asks, embarrassed. Peter laughs, and Jason smiles sheepishly.

"Yeah," Peter admits, "but I liked it. It's not that usual of you to do that kind of... _declarations_ of love. I'm usually the one with the romantic notions," Peter adds, as a matter of fact.

Jason half-shrugs. "I guess," he says. "I just felt the need to, you know, tell you that I love you," he continues, and it feels good to say that again. I love you, I love you, I love you. Jason does love Peter. So much.

"I wouldn't mind these in the future either," Peter teases. It's a completely unharmful comment, but Jason still momentarily freezes at the word 'future'. He doesn't like thinking about the future. Too foggy. Too uncertain.

"I bet you wouldn't," Jason says amusedly, capturing Peter's lips in another kiss. Peter snuggles closer, hugging Jason's side. Jason wraps an arm around him, exhaling deeply. Peter's started to doze off already. "Good night," Jason wishes him, burying his nose in Peter's hair. "I love you," he says quietly.

Peter smiles softly. "I love you too," he mumbles as his eyelids close. He starts to snore, and compared to Jason's snoring, Peter's is almost calm and quiet. Cute. _Soulmates_ , Jason thinks. That feels right. It sounds like the best word to describe him and Peter. He doesn't want to leave him. But he doesn't know what the future's going to bring with itself. If he could, he'd stay like this forever. With Peter. With his soulmate. But he can't, and he knows that. Right now, though, it doesn't matter. He has to live for today. Focus on the present. And maybe someday, time will allow him and Peter to be happy. Openly in love, shameless. He's just got to give time a chance, and maybe this world can have a place for them.

He kisses the top of Peter's head. Just once. Sighs. And, finally, falls asleep. Relaxed. He decides that this is how he wants to go when his time comes.

Easily. Painlessly. With Peter by his side. Maybe in Peter's arms.

At peace.


End file.
